Ese hombre soy yo
by alice891
Summary: Albert y Candy están pronto a comprometerse, pero el rubio ojos color de cielo necesita que alguien entienda que su relación no es forzada...y decide "tomar al toro por las astas" - Songfic...lo primero que escribí


Ese hombre… Soy yo

Los años han pasado para la vida de un par de rubios, ellos han unido sus vidas, y están pronto a casarse, pero hay algo que atormenta la mente de Albert, él está cerca y eso lo altera, no es que desconfíe del amor que ella le profesa, mas le aterra que él no entienda eso y quiera vengarse de una traición que no se ha cometido. El debería decirle lo que Candy y el hablaron antes de hacerse novios, para que pueda entender la verdad.

Eran ya las 10 de la noche, la Mansión Andrew estaba casi desierta, a pesar de ser sábado, todos habían preferido acostarse temprano para salir mañana temprano a Lakewood; bajo esas circunstancias una silueta cruzó el gran hall de la entrada a zancadas largas y presurosas que hicieron eco en la deshabitada primera planta, una delicada figura apareció de entre las sombras para interceptar al hombre alto y de gallarda figura que se disponía a salir.

Así que nos pides no salir y tú si te dispones a hacerlo – mencionó la pequeña dama que se acercaba.

¡Oh! Mi amor pensé que dormías ya.

Estaba en la cocina buscando a Dorothy, necesito que me de algo que le di a guardar. Pero ¿no me vas a decir a donde vas?

Sólo voy a salir un momento, tengo algo urgente que hacer, es una sorpresa para la fiesta de compromiso.

Pero a esta hora.

No quiero que nadie sepa que es.

Y no me puedes dar una pista.

No pequeña curiosa, te prometo no tardar; además ya deberías acostarte mañana salimos temprano y no deseo sacarte de la cama dormida y llevarte en camisón en el coche hasta Lakewood.

Me has dicho dormilona, sepa señor Andrew que yo no soy una dormilona – mencionó la pecosa con falsa indignación y un gracioso puchero.

Creo señorita Andrew que debería demostrarme eso – luego de decirle eso le dio un beso cargado de amor y se despidió.

En un bar algo escondido de Chicago, un joven de cabellos castaños recibía a un guapo rubio que llegaba algo retrasado a su reunión.

Demoraste algo.

Tuve un imprevisto que atender antes de salir.

Albert voy a ir al grano, tú sabes lo que significa Candy, sin su amor me volví loco, perdí mi camino; por eso deseo que me digas la verdad. En verdad ya hay otro hombre en su vida.

Si, Terry. Ella se ha vuelto a enamorar.

Tan rápido me olvidó, no eso no, el debe haberla engañado, seducido, ella es tan pura tan inocente.

Terry, _Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño,_

 _no le guardes rencor compréndelo,_

 _ese hombre solo vino a ocupar,_

 _el enorme vacío que en ella tu amor dejo._

 _Cometí mil errores_

 _descuide tantas cosas_

 _pero ella sabia que yo no podía vivir_

 _sin su amor._

 _Tienes que olvidarla_

 _aunque te haga daño_

 _tal vez a su lado ahora sea feliz compréndelo_

 _se muy bien lo que sientes_

 _pero voy a decirte lo que ella me hablo._

 _Cuéntale que estoy muy bien_

 _que fueron muchos años de soledad_

 _que ya nunca podría volver con él._

 _Convéncela._

 _No lo puedo hacer._

 _Convéncela._

 _Dile que así es mejor_

 _que al fin ahora hay alguien_

 _que piensa en mi_

 _que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor._

 _Se que él le mintió._

 _Porque hablas así._

 _Se que él le mintió._

 _Ese hombre se nota_

 _que la quiere_

 _se encuentra tan cambiada_

 _esta mucho mejor_

 _tu lo sabes_

 _y por eso te duele_

 _él ha puesto en su vida_

 _una ilusión._

 _Si pudiera hablarle_

 _se que él comprendería_

 _yo le haría saber que ella esta junto a él_

 _por dolor._

 _Ya no te engañes_

 _ella lo quiere_

 _la vida da solo una oportunidad_

 _acéptalo_

 _aunque se lo que sientes_

 _yo tengo que decirte_

 _lo que ella me hablo._

 _Cuéntale que soy feliz_

 _que a veces me da pena mirar atrás_

 _pero no tengo miedo quiero vivir._

 _Como pudo cambiar._

 _Se ha cansado de ti._

 _Como pudo cambiar._

 _Dile que hoy he vuelto a creer_

 _que alguien necesita por fin mi amor_

 _que con pequeñas cosas_

 _me ha hecho bien._

 _Ese hombre robo._

 _No fue culpa de él._

 _Ese hombre robo._

 _Ese hombre_

 _no quiso hacerte daño_

 _no le guardes rencor_

 _compréndelo._

 _No lo dudes es tu amigo_

 _y te quiere_

 _porque ese hombre ese hombre_

 _soy yo..._

Así el joven de ojos azul verdosos aún en estado de shock se retiró del bar, mientras Albert pedía una última copa antes de retirarse a la mansión a descansar, su único deseo ahora era que Terry pudiera comprender que Candy y él se amaban y que no había nada que hacer en eso.

El tiempo transcurrió, luego del encuentro, tranquilo y rápido; ya sólo faltaban dos días para que se anuncie el compromiso del magnate Andrew y la mansión de Chicago estaba siendo preparada para el acontecimiento. Albert deseaba que esto acabara pronto pues esa tarea era demasiado pesada, por lo que se ocultaba en su despacho o trabajaba con George o leían con Candy, pero por motivos ajenos a su voluntad se encontraba sólo revisando la correspondencia, tranquilo, hasta que un sobre llamó su atención, pues el remitente era Terry, abrió con desesperación el sobre y lo que leyó en un primer momento lo sorprendió pero luego le agradó.

Por lo que decidió compartir con Candy esa noticia, sabía que a ella le agradaría la noticia así que la esperó hasta que llegó con una gran sonrisa.

Hola mi amor.

Hola pequeña, te tengo una sorpresa.

¿Cuál? Nos vamos a fugar y olvidar de esta fiesta.

No corazón es con respecto a Terry.

Está bien.

Si, muy bien mira – para esto los dos ya se encontraban en su sillón favorito, abrazados.

Hola Albert

Espero que estés bien y cuidando de tarzán pecosa, se por las noticias que se van a comprometer, les deseo todos los parabienes posibles, se que van a ser muy felices.

Voy a respetar su felicidad por que ahora los entiendo, saber libre a Candy me daba la esperanza de poder volver a estar con ella, y de no ver la maravillosa mujer que tenía a mi lado, Susana no me ha reprochado mi actitud, muy a pesar de no ser alguien muy dado a la comunicación ella me ha respetado y ha empezado a entender mis silencios y los respeta.

Saluda a Candy y dile que cumpla con su promesa que yo cumpliré con mi deber.

Terry

Que bueno, ojala el y Susana sean felices.

Yo también lo espero pequeña – luego la hizo girar quedando muy juntos y en una posición bastante incomoda si abrían la puerta en ese momento, pero Albert no desaprovechó el momento y la besó – Te amo Princesa.

Y yo a ti, mi príncipe.


End file.
